


Gonna Try for the Kingdom

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Byleth refuses Hilda's request to aid in the conflict her house is holding down at Fodlan's Throat, and in her desperation, Hilda forces herself on her teacher, who is too honourable to go back on their 'deal'. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Gonna Try for the Kingdom

"Please, professor, we need your help," Hilda said, her hands tugging at his clothes and urging with a plea and a need that didn't seem quite like her. She had expected Byleth to be more caring about the problem she had come to him with; the Almyran invasion at Fodlan's Locket was something that had to be addressed, and with her brother ill... Hilda didn't want to admit it, but an opportunity here to rise up and try in spite of her inclinations not to may have put her into a strong position now to do something. To prove herself. If she could bring Byleth's tactical prowess to the fight and use him to help achieve a great victory, it would have shown Hilda could step into her brother's shoes and thrive, and even if that was usually a fight she didn't bother with... The idea of winning felt good. It was more than just a military victory.

But Byleth wasn't convinced. "We have too much to deal right at the academy right now, I'm sorry. Your exams are only in a matter of days, we wouldn't come back in time." He didn't feel good about holding firm like this, but the timing for this was off and he felt like he had to put his foot down and be responsible here; letting his class get dragged into so many military conflicts over and over was causing a lot of problems and stalling out the lessons he was supposed to be teaching, and now it was time to cut down on that.

Hilda was afraid he'd say that. She was ready to do what it took to make Byleth come around on her plans, and drastic as it was, she was ready to take charge. She took a short step back and nodded, seemingly ready to draw away and take her leave, only to throw herself toward Byleth, her body hurtling at him with a speed and neediness intense enough to startle Byleth as he fell to the floor gasping in worry. He shouted out panicked words of worry as she advanced upon him, her touch greedy and reckless, seizing hold of him quickly and tugging at his pants.

"I didn't want to have to do this, professor, but I will. You're an honorable man, and you would never accept payment with a lady's body and then renege on your agreement." Her eyes flickered with joy and heat as she fished his cock out, stroking and licking the flaccid shaft with reckless motions that all stood out with frightening notice against the backdrop of everything usually unmotivated and lazy about her usual way of doing things. Every motion of her tongue caressing along his shaft was a desperate and needy expression of unruly and aggressive need, imposing upon Byleth so much weird and unexpected pressure, a lustful heat throbbing up to attention, demanding a lot of things of her at once. Maybe too many things. Maybe too much of all of this weird and hazy throbbing up to full attention so suddenly, an imposing mess of so many raw and dizzy feelings coming on too quickly to bear.

"Hilda, please," Byleth groaned, shaking his head vigorously as the imposing mess of Hilda's every lick bore down upon him. This wasn't right at all, and he tried to squirm away from Hilda as she got at his cock, wanting pretty much nothing to do with this desperation. 'Don't, you're better than this. You know this isn't how to get your way."

"I know that your cock tastes so good, and it's getting bigger in my hand." Hilda didn't let up, pushing on harder, and as she did so, her professor's cock hardened in her grasp, rising steadily against the demanding touch of her affections, which wore him down harder, hotter, leaving him completely unable to fight against the growing reality of want within him. This was excessive and weird, a mess of pleasures getting more potent and fierce with each pass, wearing down his ability to refuse these advances.

He wasn't even at full mast when she took him into her mouth, but as she started to sloppily suck on his shaft, Hilda could feel him getting bigger, feel him hardening against her tongue, and she felt a curious heat bubble up inside of her. She hadn't expected desperation 'seduction' to rile her up quite this much, but she could feel that smoldering heat bubble up inside of her just as much now, and she couldn't deny a growing swell of hunger within her, a desire and need that left her wanting this, hand reaching up her skirt and fumbling at herself through her panties while her mouth worked its magic on Byleth's cock.

"This isn't right," he tried to say, and it fell on deaf ears. But then, Byleth lying on the floor felt like he could have easily done something to keep this from happening, could have put his foot down and stopped this. All it really took was reaching out to pull her away. But he felt helpless, sinking ever deeper into the heat, feeling paralyzed by the pressure and want overwhelming him. He wasn't proud of it, but Byleth was aflame now with some pretty intense want, with a rush of pleasure bubbling up hotter inside of him as he gave in, succumbing step by step to the delirium and the worry of a situation threatening to unravel him.

Hilda was out of her depth in sucking Byleth's cock like this, but the urgency and the need to do as tasked pulled her in, made her give in to the demands and the panic of this bizarre treatment, pushing and testing her as she succumbed. Every suck and slurp on his cock had the conviction she needed to push her over the edge, and she would not be stopped now. With her eyes staring wide and lustful up toward Byleth, Hilda thought only of her need to to push and entice him into giving her what she wanted. Every careful motion and eager push down was a stronger expression of how much she wanted this. And maybe, in the back of all this commotion, wanted him, too.

Every loud, sloppy sucking sound that this commotion produced brought on more reckless and greedy attentions, an indulgence getting faster and wilder. Hilda had no control over what she was doing, lacking in any focus or sense now, just pursuing the most direct and simple means of getting hers that she could muster and leaving anything else an uncared-for, distant thought. This probably wasn't how she should be doing seduction, and definitely wasn't the right way to go about enticing him, but she felt like she was far too deep now in this commotion and panic to care. She just kept moving, chasing the pleasures further down and allowing them to do to her things she was embarrassed to feel, her mouth obediently sucking away at his thick shaft.

Byleth felt powerless to stop this. He wasn't. The power was in his hands and he could have put a stop to this easily, but still he toiled and squirmed, lying on the ground getting sucked off by his student and doing nothing to stop her. He felt embarrassed by the ease with which Hilda's temptation kept him stuck in place, frozen, helpless, hopeless. It just kept happening, an aching mess of weirdness and heat getting faster and messier by the second. There was so much going on inside of him now, conflicted and frustrated by his student's overtures but also far too readily succumbing to the hungry need of a mouth recklessly adoring his cock. There was no complaint, no hesitation, no worry. Just eager surrender, just a pleasure and need getting faster and messier by the second.

Hilda's eyes pleaded, body moving steadier, hungrier, leaning into the tailspin and the desperation within her. She felt incapable of holding back the pleasure and the desperation that she needed desperately. Her mouth was tireless, craving, indulging into something brilliant, the heat and the chaos becoming something so wild and so needy that she couldn't handle. Obedient and reverent she sucked, her control over this situation firm and her reluctant professor powerlessly succumbing to her hungry demands.

Gasping in pleasure and offering up way too much to what he did, Byleth felt the throbbing shame take him by storm as he came in Hilda's mouth. Hot shots of gooey, thick spunk filled her up, and she swallowed it all down without thinking, the salty flavour hitting her with a startling amount of intensity, but she felt ready to roll with it, not perturbed by the taste and by the way she gave in like she did, just wanting more. Just leaning into the tailspin and letting it carry her away.

"Hilda, why did you..." Byleth wasn't able to form a proper sentence there, frustrated and embarrassed, staring at his student feeling overwhelmed by the weirdness and the foggy demands upon him. This had been so very wrong, and he tried to sit up and compose himself, his cheeks flush as she realized that the first girl to ever give him head had been one of his students. But as he tried to, Hilda grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him down again.

"You won't renege on your deal," she said again, and tugging her skirt up, shifting forward in his lap. There had been no deal, but Hilda's plea and her need was something so bizarre and stubborn. Her panties came down as she moved forward, hastily shutting down any of Byleth's objections and imposing herself firmly upon him, a push into thorough heat and reckless desire. "Especially not after you take my virginity!"

In her haste, Hilda pushed herself right down onto Byleth's cock, both of them losing their virginity with one abrupt motion that had them yelling in panic, a realization of action and intent that left neither of them sure what to feel or think. It was too sudden, a wild expression of things better left undone and unsaid, but there was no time to offload those worries as her hands pressed against his chest. "Hilda, why?" he asked, staring up at her full of concern as much as guilty arousal.

Hilda didn't know why herself. With a nervous whine of, "Professor," she just started to ride. Up and down she heaved in desperate and panicked expressions of everything wild and uncertain waiting inside of her, cravings and needs that didn't feel like they could be stopped now, didn't feel right. She felt so dismayed and concerned, unsure how to handle what was going on and knowing that the way to do this was to give in. To completely surrender. Up and down she heaved, taking his cock and riding him, trying to pursue the pleasure and the moment over the worries nagging at her, little doubts and frustrations that Hilda knew would overwhelm her if she let them.

Staring at his student bouncing faster in his lap, her chest heaving with an eager and happy forward mess of pleasures getting more potent than could be handled. The pleasure was immense, enthralling and captivating him even as it dragged him lower into the guilt, and the first active thing he had done in the throes of all this weirdness was to grab her hips and try to urge her onward, the two of them both shamefully inexperienced and just throwing themselves into this task with little idea of why or what they were getting out of it. They just fucked faster, just let these frustrating and clumsy emotions take them down under the crushing waters of pure joy.

The need and the dizziness of this situation was untenable. Hilda was ready to do what it took, holding firmly onto him and saying, "Thank you so much professor! For agreeing to help, and for being my first. You're such a gentleman, you're so kind of me!" She laid it on thick,her own weird and dizzy guilt leaving her so confused by this mess, giving in and wondering how to feel about the way she did so, the frustration and pressure of something completely removed now from sense. she was in too deep, and to allow these feelings to take hold of her as they did proved absolutely unbelievable, her body lit up and aflame with worries that she felt were going to consume her.

Byleth couldn't argue with this. This had all been forced upon him, but he hadn't stopped it. He let it get to this point when he held all the power in his hands to make it stop. "I'm happy to help," he spat out, his panic swelling messier as he gave in as he did, leaning into these feelings and into the idea that he was powerless to stop it. "We'll go to... To Fodlan's Throat. We'll deal with this conflict the right way, and make sure everything is fine." He was helpless now. Fallen victim to the weird pressures and aggressions of a situation that left him feeling at once incredible and awful, the needs tearing him down and winding away with an unraveling worry sure to be his end. He wished there was a better way, wished it hadn't come to this, but Hilda's pussy felt so good that he just didn't feel capable of fighting off the reality of how this felt and the mess of emotions it conjured inside of him.

Hilda was stubborn, reckless, gripping her professor tighter as she rode him as hard as she could. "You're so kind, thank you so much for helping!" She got what she wanted, and it didn't exactly push the bad taste of her actions out of her mouth, but she was still able to galvanize her wild and reckless motions, steadying down and getting into the weirdness with a determined sense of surrender, ready to see what she could do and get away with, unrelenting and unafraid of giving in as much as she could. It felt so good, and she was happy to lean into this downward spiral, a crushing chaos and heat she was completely, mercilessly unafraid of throwing herself into. "And your cock is amazing, too."

The compliment was too hot and earnest for Byleth to not trust it, and there had already been so much going on that he could hardly act like she was lying. But at the same time he felt so deep into the weirdness and excitement of this all that he couldn't really argue its truth. She meant it, but oh at what a cost she learned this, her hips getting faster and needier, pressing on with careless glee through the pleasure of something she wasn't going to stop. The relentless joy and the thrill of pushing in deep left them both sinking into this panic and this agony, confused and uncertain but brimming with pleasure, loving every second of this mess. They shouldn't have, but now their bodies were giving in entirely out of a throbbing, thrumming need from within to just accept their place here.

It was a place steeped in lust and guilt, a confused mess of pleasures, holding them together, teaching them to just give in, leaning into the joy and accepting the idea of letting these deepest, most panicked ecstasies imposing everything upon them. It was so much, and the pleasure hitting them proved intensely satisfying, a smoldering wreck of need and lust driving them into this joy, throes of pleasure and chaos. The only thing that would save them from their shame now was the pulse of orgasmic joy washing over them, pleasure shuddering up through their bodies and embracing a mess of heat and need and desperation too powerful to deal with.

Byleth came inside of Hilda, gasping, and clutching to her wide hips, giving so much up to her and allowing himself to fall deep into the smoldering wreck of lust that felt like it was going to consume him. He was lost to this joy, to a pressure he absolutely craved, and the idea of giving up was too good to believe, a mess of shuddering, shivering joys that left him worn out and tired, hungry and needy. As he pumped cum into his student, Hilda in turn came hard, shouting and hollering his name as she felt him fill her, as she gave in and was pushed to a rush of remarkable, searing pleasure strong enough to leave her dizzy and elated.

Slumping forward and collapsing atop Byleth, Hilda peppered him with kisses, so overjoyed by his decision to help her.

With a matter of days, Hilda would be riding out to Fodlan's Throat, wishing her professor had knocked her up so that she wouldn't have to fight her own battles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
